Biomarkers, when available, allow for certain malignancies to be either diagnosed early, recurrences to be diagnosed early, or allow for sequential analysis to determine the course of treatment. These parameters are usually more sensitive indicators of disease than conventional diagnostic techniques. In an attempt to identify biomarkers from patients with advanced malignancies, particularly those with lung cancer, blood samples were drawn at the time of admission and sequentially during treatment. Sixty-three patients have been entered onto study and 62 patients have had multiple blood samples drawn for CEA, calcitonin, vasopressin, ACTH, and C3dp-C, and enolases. Laboratory data has been entered onto the DCRT computer and corresponding clinical information from each time of blood drawing has been accrued and is currently being entered onto the same computers for correlative analysis. Approximately 35 patients have been analyzed by both modalities and at the present time the data is too preliminary to draw any firm conclusions about the value of any of the biomarkers.